ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ahmad 15: The Peace Planet
This was an Ahmad 15 movie that DID NOT survive the reboot.However, due to epicness, It will be rebooted. Plot Camera shows Ahmad and Sara sitting on a tree. Ahmad: So? Sara: Changed your mind? Ahmad: No, Why will I trust you? You called me from the Null Void Peace Planet were good prisoners are, maybe for a trap. Sara: Believe me, There is really a monster! ...Deleted Scene.... (Ahmad15' (Wall - Blog - ) 07:57, June 2, 2012 (UTC))' Ahmad: (punching Sara and jumping from the Tree) Eww! You! I was to agree, But because of your behaviour, NEVER! (leaves) Theme Song! Oussama was with Sara in a Park. Oussama: But you didn't have to! Sara: I got a special permission from the Null Void i order to ask for Alliance. Could you convince Ahmad. Who could better go to Space- A little boy (Oussama's Age) Interrupted. Boy: Space! I want to go to space! Oh, Hi! Name's Zein. Who's She? Oussama: Long Story. Not your Business- Hey, I want to tell you something. (absorbs Ground) Ahmad and- Zein: Cool, You are an Osmosian! I have (transforms to his Aerophibian Form) Aerophibian Powers! Cut to Scene, Ahmad, Azmuth, Zein, Oussama and Sara were in a Spaceship. Ahmad: I don't believe you believed her! She is Evil. Azmuth: I have already got the Message. Shut Up Ahmad Saati, or I will take the Ultimatrix back from you! Light Appeared, and Diamondhead (with a Sword-Shape Arm) was thretening Azmuth. Diamondhead: Dare Do! (reverts back) What happened? Azmuth: I created the Ultimatrix! Decouple Couplings Code, 0, 0, 0. The Ultimatrix was decoupled from Ahmad. Azmuth: (takes Ultimatrix) Either do this mission or you will never wear the Ultimatrix again! Ahmad kneeled and took the Ultimatrix. Azmuth: Good boy, Now open the Electro-Voidable Portal Mode. (Oussama is confused) Hhh, Press the Red button. The Ship was teleported to a mysterious Galaxy. Suddenly, Comets started hitting the ship, The Ship dodged some. Ahmad: I'm all warmed up! (transform and at the same time jumps into Space) Way Big! (puches a comet) Way Big prepared and launched a Cosmic Ray at the Comets destroying many. Way Big held two comets and threw them at two others destroying them. Way Big had caused great damage. Way Big reverted back in the Ship. Ahmad: I didn't enter! Sara: I teleported you here during the time out. Azmuth: You fool! You have destroyed the whole Asteroid belt. It is the only in this whole Universe. Ahmad: Oh. The Ship arrived at the Peace Planet. They were encountered by several Red Eyed Tetramands. Ahmad transformed to Swampfire and burnt some Tetramands. Sara blasted the rest. Zein: Hey! You haven't left me a chance! Swampfire: Maybe next time (reverts back) What's Going on here? Sentient Ultimate Humungousaur came in. Sentient Ultimate Humungousaur: A gigantic creature controlled all the inhabits. Zein: How come your not controlled. Ahmad: He has a metal Helmet. So, How do we destroy this Creature? Sentient Ultimate Humungousaur: He is somehow invincible, I tried to attack him. I couldn't, he is so... Strong! Azmuth: What did you leave for Galvans to say about him. Suddenly, an explosion hit sending everybody flying. Sentient Ultimate Swampfire had blasted them. Water Hazard jumped shotting water at him. Both Shot each other. The Blasts met making another explosion. Water Hazard shot Water Lasers. Sentient Ultimate Swampfire made plants to fight Water Hazard and shot explosive Fire Bombs. Water Hazard fell and reverted back. Sara: You go eave him! (blastsSentient Ultimate Swampfire) Sara protected herself with mana and blasted again. Oussama went Humungousaur and jumped at him Zein blasted him with Neorshock. Oussama reverted back and covered Sentient Ultimate Swampfire with a Metal Helmet. Sentient Ultimate Swampfire: Uh, What happened? Azmuth: That creature controlled your mind. Join, We need Company. Sentient Ultimate Swampfire: Sorry, Can't. I need a few centuries to get rid of what you did to me. (leaves) Sara helped Ahmad stand up. Sara: You ok? Ahmad: Get off of me you... (punches Sara) Leave me alone! Leave! Sara looked at Ahmad for sometime, she then left. Oussama: Are you sure we don't need her? Ahmad: 10000000% sure. Ahmad, Oussama, Zein follow me to the top of that Mountain. (transforms) Jetray! I think I saw something when sent flying. Oussama went Jetray, too. Zein transformed, held Azmuth and Followed. Zein: You know what the good thing that we all are Aerophibians currently. (Oussama Laughs) Ahmad, What's Wrong with you? I used to see happy at school especially in the Upchuck Norris Festivals. But now, You're completely different. Oussama: It's a long story. I'll tell you it later. The Four Arrived at the top. They saw a big Army of aliens down the hill. Zein: What in God Is That? Azmuth: An Army of Controlled Inhabits. Oussama: I'm just Afraid of Sentient Ultimate Echo Echo, He is very powerful. Ahmad: Good Idea! (transforms) Echo Echo! (Goes Ultimate) Ultimate Echo Echo! (Jumps) However Ultimate Echo Echo fell on a Mana Ground. Ultimate Echo Echo: Couldn't you, just get off my life. Sara: I want to protect you. Ultimate Echo Echo sent Sonic Discs at her. He saw the Creature. He jumped and sent Sonic Discs. He was interrupted by Sentient Ultimate Big Chill. Sentient Ultimate Big Chill froze him. Ultimate Echo Echo reverted back from the Frost as Heatblast. Heatblast switched to Cannonbolt. Sara: (blasts Sentient Ultimate Big Chill) I know what you want to do, Could I Just shield you? Cannonbolt went Ultimate and nodded. She Shielded him. He jumped onto the Creatures Brain destroying it. The Creature Exploded. Everybody got covered with a orange substance. Ahmad (human form) got out. Azmuth: Sara, for your deads, you may never return to the Null Void, if Ahmad said so. Ahmad: Well, Ok. But If I ever met you, you will get back there. Sentient Ultimate Humungousaur: thanks for saving us, All of You. Azmuth: And Zein, You are now offically a Plumber, Here you go. (gives him a Plumber Badge) Everybody Laughed. THE END Characters *Ahmad *Oussama *Zein (first appearance) *Sara (first appearance without Aya) *Azmuth *Freed Ultimate Forms (first appearance) Villians *The Creature (first appearance) *Controlled Tetramands (first appearance) *Controlled Sentient Ultimate Swampfire (first appearance) *Controlled Chill Sentient Ultimate Big Chill (first appearance) *Controlled Alien Army (first appearance) Aliens Used *Diamondhead *Way Big *Swampfire *Water Hazard *Jetray *Echo Echo *Ultimate Echo Echo (first appearance) *Heatblast *Cannonbolt *Ultimate Cannonbolt (first appearance) Trivia *Ahmad never stopped being rude with Sara for what she did earlier. *The Creature, Zein, The Freed Ultimate Forms, Ultimate Echo Echo, and Sara (alone) first appear. *The Creature controlled all of the Inhabits except of Sentient Ultimate Humungousaur (because of his Helmet) and Sara (for unknown reason). *It is revealed that Ahmad didn't distinguish between Asteroid and Comet. Category:Movies Category:Specials Category:Ahmad15